Sharing Is Caring
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the Commander and his three girlfriends all gather at his home to celebrate - in more ways than one. [Smut]


**Sharing Is Caring**

''Hm... perhaps some baubles too...?''

The Commander hummed thoughtfully to himself, idly holding a plastic hook up to the upper wall – bringing the hammer down a moment later, nailing it in place. With that done he hefted up the multi-coloured Christmas lights, stringing them over the hook and letting them hang slightly.

It was Christmas Eve; mid-afternoon by this point. Given the festive season he was granted reprieve from his normal workload, instead relaxing in his home on the edge of the base – a small one-storey building given to him as part of his position as a commander. It was on the smaller side but had a cosy feel to it, the narrow halls adding to the warmth of his home. Doubly so when he dressed his whole house up in festival apparel.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

A familiar knocking emanated from his front door, the eager knocking rattling the wooden frame. He smiled wryly and climbed down from his step-ladder, already guessing who it was – and as he strolled down to the chocolate-wood door he could hear muted voices on the other side. The familiarity was confirmed as he unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing two of his girlfriends. San Diego and Essex.

''Hey~ Commander!'' San Diego cheerily greeted, flashing him a blinding smile.

''Hello.'' The Commander smiled back, nodding at Essex. ''You two doing alright?''

''Yeah. Enterprise told me to tell you 'hi'.'' Essex said with a wry quirk to her lips. ''Prinz here yet?''

He bobbed his head, stepping back. ''Yeah, she's busy in the kitchen.''

Essex hummed in acknowledge, gratefully stepping inside his warm home and out from the cold – snow falling off her boots before she wiped them off on the welcome mat. San Diego was much less discreet, hopping inside and leaving a trail of snow behind her, giggling at his flat stare. He didn't doubt that she had intentionally gone out and played in the snow on the way here, a suspicion fuelled by the half-melted snow on her chest and neck.

''She making dinner then?'' Essex idly asked, kicking off her boots.

''Mm.'' He nodded, closing the door behind San Diego. ''Traditional Ironblood food, she says.''

''Eh. I think I'm starting to like Ironblood food, so I'm fine with it.''

The Commander smiled amusedly at that. He'd been dating Essex, San Diego and Prinz Eugen for a little over five months by this point, and the three of them had gotten pretty close over the preceding months. He supposed it was only natural – though there was the added bonus of having two flirty girls like San Diego and Prinz Eugen gently messing with Essex.

He was disturbed from his thoughts as San Diego hopped up to him, giving him a cute pout. ''Hey~, I still haven't got my daily kiss yet, Commander~''

''Calm down, it's only been a minute.'' He chuckled slightly, reaching up and cupping her cheek.

Instantly San Diego's pout melted into a happy smile, cooing as he closed the distance and kissed her full on the lips. Her lips tasted of cherries, the familiar sweet lipstick making her lips all the more inviting. He dragged out the kiss for as long as he could, letting San Diego get her 'fill' to last a few hours – before he finally pulled back from the kiss, sucking in a quick breath.

''Ehehe~'' San Diego giggled, a light blush on her cheeks. ''Thanks~''

With a cheery smile the cherry-haired girl skipped off down the hall with her bags in hand, having been in his house enough times to know her way around. Briefly he watched her go before shifting his gaze to Essex, finding her looking at him with something akin to want, before she quickly looked away. His lips curled up at the cute demureness, all too familiar with Essex's shyness to not see what she wanted.

''Mm-?!'' Essex yelped as he looped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him – and before she could so much as squeak, he kissed her on the lips.

Unlike San Diego Essex didn't wear any lipstick, her lips retaining their natural softness and making them just as inviting. He prolonged the sudden kiss for as long as he could, feeling her all but melt against his side, until he finally pulled back from the passion-filled kiss. His smile grew to a grin at the sight of her flushed face, personally memorising the sight for later. She was too cute when she was taken off-guard.

''...dummy...'' Essex murmured, averting her gaze demurely.

The Commander chuckled lightly and unhanding her, allowing her to quickly follow after San Diego, and no doubt take a few minutes to compose herself. He made to follow after her to tease her a little more – only for a voice to call out from the kitchen.

''Commander~'' Prinz Eugen drawled. ''Give me a hand here, ja?''

''Sure.'' He replied, strolling down the hall and poking his head into the kitchen.

Prinz Eugen was stood before the oven, stirring a pot idly. Her silver hair was tied up into a high-ponytail, exposing her slim neck and giving him a peek at her expression from behind, the look of concentration looking so alluring on her face. She took notice of his presence and smirked, turning around to face him; incidentally revealing the pink 'kiss-the-cook' apron she was wearing.

''I'll need some butter from the fridge; ASAP.'' Prinz informed, shifting over to a cutting board with fluid ease.

He hummed in acknowledgement and did as she asked, retrieving the block of butter for her. The busty cruiser took the offered block, her slim fingers sliding over his own – a flicker of sensuality crossing her face, her free hand sliding up to his cheek.

''You can help me do some cooking tonight.'' She purred – pulling him into a quick, yet no less affectionate kiss. ''And if you do, I'll wear that little black nightgown you like next weekend~''

''I'd help even if you didn't offer.'' He muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the thought.

Prinz merely smirked sultrily. ''I know, but it's nice to have a little... _incentive~_''

X-x-X

Hours passed swiftly, dinner being served while Essex and San Diego finished up the decorations, putting their presents beneath the tree in his living room.

Now that dinner and dessert had passed the Commander found himself in the living room, leaning back against his couch with Essex on his left and Prinz Eugen on his right. San Diego's head rested in his lap, her body sprawled across his and Essex's legs; her feet dangling over the arm of the couch. The end of a movie played on the TV in front of him, some action film that San Diego had picked up. Die Extra Hard or something like that.

''Mn~'' Prinz Eugen groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, the TV screen fading to black before the credits started to roll. ''Not bad... a little too cliché, but amusing nonetheless.''

''I liked the explosions~'' San Diego commented, cooing as he ran his fingers through her hair.

''I suppose...'' Prinz hummed in agreement, a lazy smile curling at her lips. ''Now though it's time for a little fun, hmhm~''

The Commander raised a brow as Essex blushed and San Diego giggled, growing curious.

''Commander.'' Prinz's voice drew his attention. ''Wait for us in the bedroom, ja~?''

His curiosity grew and he nodded, getting up and departing for his room.

The light was off when he arrived but he opted to keep it off, instead simply flicking on the lamps on either side of his bed; the soothing amber glow easily lighting up the bedroom. The bed depressed beneath him as he took a seat on the edge, barely keeping his eager anticipation in check. He could guess that they had something planned but he couldn't fathom exactly what, and with Prinz Eugen at the helm it was impossible to guess.

The sound of the bedroom door clicking open stirred him from his thoughts, his gaze immediately shifting towards it – and his cheeks immediately flushed pink at the sight before him.

San Diego skipped inside first, a beaming smile on her cute face; her twin-tails held up by a reindeer hairband. Her plump round breasts were concealed behind a red bandeau top with a white fur trim, plenty of cleavage left on display. Her arms from her elbow to her wrists were clad in red arm warmers, contrasting the black thigh-highs covering her legs yet matching the red fur-trimmed skirt that hugged her waist, so short it was almost criminal.

Prinz Eugen strolled inside next, a saucy smirk curling at her lips. In contrast to San Diego, Prinz's outfit was much more tame; a furry red dress that stretched from her ample breasts down to her thighs, a fur trim on the top and bottom. Red knee-highs socks covered her legs, the furry white trim matching the trim on her Santa hat; the attached bell on the end jingling quietly as she moved.

Essex was the last to enter, one arm embarrassedly wrapped around her stomach. Her outfit was a strapless red Santa dress with a small grey-white trim around her breasts, her shoulders laid bare to his gaze. The dress ended at her thighs, her long legs covered by a pair of silky black pantyhose that only made them seem infinitely more alluring.

Prinz winked at him and Essex looked away, her cheeks turning a pretty pink. San Diego on the other hand couldn't contain herself anymore, covering the distance in a second and dropping herself down on his lap, her smiling face mere inches away from his own.

''Commander~'' San Diego sang – and promptly crashed her lips against his own.

The Commander groaned from the sudden kiss, his hands instinctively dropping to her hips. San Diego smiled into the kiss and tilted her head, deepening the kiss with a mixture of lust and love. Her hands crawled up his chest and settled on his shoulders, idly stroking them as their lips heatedly meshed together, neither wanting to pull back from the passionate kiss yet their lungs begging for air.

Finally San Diego pulled back with a gasp, sucking in much-needed gulps of air. That was made more difficult as his hands slid down to her ass, giving it a tender squeeze and extracting a soft moan from the busty cruiser.

''A-Ah...''

Prinz Eugen giggled lightly as she sat down on his right, Essex bashfully sitting down on his left. The Ironblood cruiser slid a hand up to his cheek and tugged his head towards her, allowing her to lean in and give him a deep kiss on the lips. She made up for the lack of kisses by throwing her tongue into the mix near-immediately, eliciting a muffled groan from the Commander as she lustfully wrestled with his tongue.

Only when her lungs burned for air did Prinz pull back, a thin string of saliva hanging between their lips. She smirked at him and released his cheek, only for another hand to replace it on his other cheek – and soon the Commander found himself being tilted the other way, Essex's face mere inches from his. The blue-haired carrier hesitated for a second and he acted instead, quickly leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips; doing little to muffle her demure groan as she returned it.

''For tonight, Commander...'' Prinz whispered in his ear. ''We'll be celebrating _all by ourselves~_''

He shuddered at her sensual whisper, her soft lips pressing against his ear in a gentle kiss. He retreated from his kiss with Essex and sucked in a quick gulp of air, barely having a few seconds to breathe before San Diego cupped his cheeks again, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The taste of her cherry lips was too inviting to ignore, all but demanding for him to kiss her back with equal passion; something that made her mewl as he did so.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted softly as he broke off the kiss, immediately tilting his head left and kissing Essex; savouring her surprised squeak.

Prinz grasped his hand and he let her guide him, a twitch of excitement rushing through him as she pushed his hand against her breast. He took her up on the offer and curled his hand around her back, groping her right breast – doing the same for Essex, groping her left breast from behind. Both girls moaned softly at his touch; Prinz's voice sensual while Essex's was embarrassed.

San Diego pulled him into another kiss and he met her with equal passion, their locked lips muffling his groan as she deliberately rolled her hips; grinding herself against his crotch. She clearly felt his swelling cock, a cheeky smile on her lips as she purposefully pressed her chest against his; the fabric of her bandeau top doing little to hide how soft and round her boobs were.

''Mm...'' He shuddered as Prinz ran her hands along his shoulders, kissing his cheek teasingly.

Essex followed suit, demurely kissing his ear and moaning when he groped her again, the musical softness of her voice filling his ear. Her hands ran along his thigh and side, her movements hesitant but affectionate. His attention was torn between the three girls around him, a fresh shudder running up his spine as Prinz dragged her tongue up his neck sensually.

He broke off the kiss with San Diego, panting lightly from the continuous kissing. Instead of another kiss however Prinz chuckled, sliding her hands over his chest – before giving him a light shove, pushing him back against the bed. He barely had time to grunt before both Prinz and Essex were on either side of him, rolling over onto their fronts so they could keep kissing him, and incidentally giving him a good view down their cleavages.

''Hehe...'' San Diego giggled mischievously, shifting off his lap and crawling back.

The Commander found out why a moment later, the sound of his zipper coming undone filling the bedroom. He shivered as the cherry-haired girl wrapped her fingers around his erect cock, eagerly pulling it out his pants and exposing it to the cool bedroom air – wasting no time in jerking him off. Her movements were quick but deliberate, a groan escaping him as she got him off.

Prinz and Essex distracted him with kisses, taking turns on who got to kiss him. In response he reached back and groped both their asses, relishing Essex's shy mewl and Prinz's breathy giggle as he fondled their rears. San Diego's ministrations were impossible to ignore however, a groan rumbling from his throat as she bobbed her wrist so expertly.

''Mm... Commander~'' San Diego sang playfully, earning his gaze – and letting him see her deliberately drool onto his cock, her hot saliva dribbling down his dick before she resumed jerking him off; her saliva acting as lubricant.

The lewd act clearly caught Prinz's attention, an amused glint entering her orange eyes. She slid down to join San Diego, the cherry-haired girl shifting over to make room. San Diego glanced up at him and winked once, before suddenly parting her lips and plunging her head down, taking him into her hot mouth. In an instant he groaned, shuddering as she deep-throated him in a single quick movement, giving his cock a long suck as she pulled back up.

Her lips popped off his cock and Prinz was quick to intervene, peppering the side of his shaft with small, lust-filled kisses. San Diego giggled at that, dragging her tongue up the other side of his cock and curling it around the tip, teasing the tip while Prinz licked the base. Both of them stared up at him with a sexy glint in their eyes, their tongues working their way towards each other until the two of them were tongue-wrestling with each other; his cock caught between them.

''N-Nn...'' The Commander groaned at the erotic sight.

His gaze flickered over to Essex, an idea hitting him. To his arousal she was also watching Prinz and San Diego suck him off, her cheeks a rosy hue as she rubbed her thighs together. Acting on instinct he slid a hand under her skirt, rubbing the front of her pantyhose and eliciting a startled moan from the carrier, her cheeks swiftly taking on a dark red colour.

''A-Ah... Commander...'' Essex moaned under her breath.

The Commander grinned tightly and rubbed her off more insistently, loving the way her thighs clamped around his hand. Her silky pantyhose was thin and smooth, letting him feel the lower lips through the fabric of her underwear. Essex's soft moans only made him touch her more, eagerly pleasuring her and watching her face scrunch up cutely.

It wasn't long before he felt her pantyhose grow damp, her arousal painfully obvious. A thought struck him and he acted on it without even thinking, gripping the front of her black pantyhose – before pulling it back, ripping a hole in the fabric. Essex gasped in surprise but he gave her no time to speak, hungrily kissing her lips and rubbing her rosy-red panties, devouring her quivering moan.

''Mm...'' Essex moaned, shivering as he pushed her panties aside; allowing him to stroke her slick folds. ''A-Ah...''

He retreated from the kiss and flashed an eager grin at her, his hands moving to her hips and giving her a rough tug. Essex blushed and helped move her hips, letting him guide her... until she was straddling his face. Her cheeks darkened so much he was sure steam would squeal from her ears, a shy whimper escaping her as he grabbed her ass.

''C-Comman- _Mm~!_'' Essex moaned sharply as he pulled her hips down, his tongue hungrily attacking her pussy.

The Commander smirked, his tongue ravenously sliding all over her slick pussy lips and tasting her sweet arousal. At the sound of her cute moans he daringly pushed his tongue into her folds, spearing it deep into her and swirling it in small circles, lapping at her inner walls and devouring her leaking honey. Essex's hips buckled from the feeling and she gasped, one hand gripping his head while the other planted on the bed for support, a breathy moan passing her lips.

Even as he ate Essex out his focus shifted down to Prinz and San Diego, groaning softly as he felt Prinz take him into her mouth. He could tell it was her by how she moved her tongue; sensually curling it around his shaft and trailing the veins of his cock with the tip, sending pleasant shivers running through him. With erotic ease she managed to deep-throat him after only a few head-bobs, moaning sensually as her nose pressed against his pelvis, unheeding of how he throbbed against her wet tongue.

''Mn...'' He grunted as she pulled her lips off, and was near-instantly replaced by San Diego's mouth – the cherry-haired cruiser eagerly bobbing her head in rapid bobs, deep-throating him over and over again.

''O-Ohh...'' Essex's throaty groan drew his attention, idly sliding his tongue out.

Any protests the carrier had was eliminated as he dragged his tongue along her wet slit, eliciting a shaky moan from his girlfriend. With a playful smirk he did it a few more times, lapping at her folds like a dog and watching her twitch and buckle each time, her breathing quickly growing laboured from the lewd ministrations.

Minutes bled by in what felt like moments, the erotic taste of Essex's pussy driving his tongue mad with lust. Prinz and San Diego were also keen to please him, the two alternating between who sucked him off; the constant change of tempo edging him closer and closer to his inevitable orgasm. Essex wasn't far off either, her sweet honey coating his tongue as he continued eating her out and her hips buckling more and more.

''A-Ahh... o-oh... Commander...!'' Essex's voice rose to a panting whine. ''I-I-I... can't keep- M-_Mm~!_''

Essex pursed her lips just in time to stifle her cry of pleasure, her hips buckling wildly as she climaxed. The Commander gripped her ass tightly and kept her still, hungrily lapping at her pussy and drinking up her sweet arousal – the sensation of his probing tongue only extending her orgasm, her cry evolving into a near-shriek of carnal delight.

Her voice dropped to a quivering whimper as her orgasm drew to a stop, her hips buckling as he gently squeezed her ass. With a mewl Essex lifted her hips and climbed off his face, collapsing back on the bed with a breathy sigh of content, her toes curling as pleasurable aftershocks travelled through her curvy frame.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered as San Diego sucked on the tip of his dick, joined by the sensation of Prinz sucked on the base of his throbbing cock. ''You two...''

''Cum inside~'' San Diego sang cheerily, promptly plunging her head down and sucking him off more eagerly.

Prinz wasn't discouraged by the lack of cock to suck, simply smirking sensually at him and reaching back – and spanking San Diego's ass. The sudden slap made the cherry-haired girl yelp, sending pleasurable vibrations down his burning-hot cock that left him groaning. Prinz did it again and this time San Diego moaned, her masochistic tendencies coming to the forefront.

''Cum for us, Commander~'' Prinz Eugen huskily whispered.

The erotic expression on her face finally proved too much for him, a strained groan rising from his throat as the burning heat in his dick overwhelmed him. In an instant Prinz yanked San Diego's head back, and not even a second later ropes of cum erupted from his cock and covered San Diego's face; making the idol moan as he painted her skin white. Due to her proximity Prinz wasn't spared either, several small spurts landing on her cheek and exposed cleavage, making her coo sensually.

''Ah~'' San Diego cooed, slipping her tongue out and licking up some of his seed, giggling to herself.

Prinz was of a similar mind, dragging her tongue sensually up San Diego's cheek, licking up the cum covering her cheek. San Diego smiled and tilted her head, lewdly licking Prinz's cheek as the Ironblood woman did the same, the two licking each other clean.

As the two girls cleaned each other the Commander turned his attention onto Essex, his cock twitching at the sight of her dazed expression. Seeing that Prinz and San Diego would be entertained for a bit he sat up on his knees, crawling over towards the defenceless Essex and wasting no time in sliding up her panting frame, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

''M-Mm...?'' Essex's moan of surprise was muffled by their locked lips, the Aircraft Carrier shuddering as she snapped out of her daze.

The Commander shifted between her legs and pressed himself flush against her, pulling his lips off hers for only a brief second before eagerly kissing her again; devouring her soft moans. Slowly the carrier snaked her arms around his back, groaning into the kiss as he purposefully rubbed his cock against her slick folds. Both were still sensitive yet that only made him want to fuck her more, an eager fire building in his chest.

With a short grunt he acted on his desire; rolling his hips and sliding inside her. Essex moaned shakily as his cock entered her, the hot wetness of her pussy clenching around his dick as he buried himself inside. His length easily slid inside her without resistance, allowing him to push over half his cock inside on the first thrust, each subsequent thrust burying him deeper and deeper into her.

''A-Ah...'' Essex moaned lowly, panting as their lips broke apart. ''Commander...''

The Commander flashed her a grin and leaned back, one hand resting on her hip while his other darted up to her chest – grabbing the front of her dress and yanking it down. Essex blushed darkly and shot him an embarrassed glare, yet made no move to cover her now-exposed chest; her large round breasts left on full display to him, no bra to hide them.

Something he exploited immediately, his right hand eagerly cupping her right breast and giving it a lust-filled squeeze. Essex groaned and tipped her head back, quivering as he tenderly rolled her breast around in his grip; his fingers lustfully sinking into her soft boob. Another low groan passed her pink lips as he slowly plunged into her again, his slow rhythmic thrusts extracting endless moans of pleasure from the carrier.

''N-Nn... ahh...'' Essex arched her back, exhaling a slow breath. ''Crap...''

He grinned at her sounds of pleasure, a pleased sigh escaping him as he rolled his hips a little faster, burying his length into her folds over and over again. Her inner walls squeezed his length each time he shoved himself inside, his pelvis soon bumping against hers as he buried his full length inside Essex. The carrier mewled at the erotic sensation of being filled, tipping her head back as he began to fuck her in earnest.

''Faster...'' Essex bit her lip, gasping lightly when he pinched her nipple. ''Mn... C-Commander...''

The Commander chuckled lightly and bent down, giving her a brief kiss on the lips. Essex didn't let it be brief, grabbing the back of his head and prolonging the kiss for as long as she could, their lips meshing together heatedly even as he continued to thrust into her. Only when her lungs burned did Essex release him, gasping in a gulp of air as their lips broke apart.

His hand left her breast and returned to her hip, steadying her and allowing him to pound into Essex faster – a throaty groan rising from her throat as their pelvises audibly slapped together, his cock hitting her deepest parts over and over again, driving her mad. Her ample bust jiggled each time he drilled into her, the alluring movement constantly tempting him to grab and fondle them, yet he restrained himself; focusing instead of pounding into her.

''Commander~'' Prinz's sing-song voice drew his attention, glancing out the corner of his eye.

He was presented with a pleasing sight; namely San Diego sitting on her knees with Prinz Eugen behind her, one hand buried in the cherry-haired girl's panties and obviously fingering her. A look of bliss was plastered on San Diego's face, her tongue hanging out her mouth as Prinz masterfully got her off, her near-magical fingers bringing the Eagle cruiser to new heights of pleasure.

The Commander's gaze was torn away from the erotic sight as Essex wrapped her legs around his waist, her slim hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him down, their bodies pressing flush together. He found himself face-to-face with the pouting carrier and acted in an instant, crashing his lips against hers in a lustful kiss – one that succeeded in melting her pout away, replacing it with a breathy smile as he sped up his thrusting.

''Mmph~!'' Essex's muffled moan only aroused him more, his hips aching as he forced them to thrust even faster – to pound her until she couldn't walk straight for a week.

A prospect not entirely impossible, judging from her muffled cry of delight. Her legs tightened their hold on his waist, forcing his thrusts to become shorter and faster; his cock throbbing inside Essex's hot pussy. Her inner walls lovingly squeezed his cock, nearly making him blow each time; held back only by his willpower.

Even as Essex's cries rose to near-shrieks of pleasure he didn't slow down, lustfully pounding his girlfriend into the bed. In the background San Diego squealed as she climaxed but he paid it no mind, unable to focus on anything but Essex; lustfully meeting her lips in sporadic kisses every few seconds, torn between gasping in air or mashing their lips together.

''C-Commander... M-Mm...! I-I...!'' Essex's words were cut short as she seized up, a choked gasp ripping free from her throat. ''A-_Ahh~!_''

Essex's sharp cry of pleasure filled the bedroom, her curvy frame going stiff beneath him – and he groaned as she tightened around his throbbing cock. The ungodly heat of her insides was too much to bear, his hips buckling as he gave a few final thrusts before he too climaxed; firing ropes of cum deep into her quivering pussy.

''O-Ohh...'' Essex buckled, muscles slowly relaxing. ''God... Nn...''

The Commander smiled breathlessly and gave her a light kiss on the lips, able to draw it out for only a second before he needed to breath again, panting from the exertion. Her long legs slowly unwrapped themselves from his waist and allowed him to lean back, pulling out of her a moment later.

He barely got a minute of reprieve before San Diego crawled up to him. ''Hey hey, it's my turn now, right~?''

''As long as you don't scratch this time.'' The Commander remarked dryly, eliciting a pretty giggle from the cherry-haired girl.

''I won't~''

Any further words were stifled as San Diego leaned in, kissing him lovingly on the lips. A groan rumbled from his throat and he reached up, cupping her cheek and pulling her deeper into the kiss, savouring the taste of her lipstick. San Diego shifted closer and laid her hands on his shoulders, moaning into his mouth when he grabbed her ass and pulled her onto his lap.

Both of them shuddered as she deliberately lowered her hips, grinding herself against his cock. Her panties were wet with her own arousal, making them cling to her lower lips as she pressed herself against him. He responded by groping her ass idly, hungrily returning her eager kisses while they teased each other.

''Mm~'' San Diego hummed happily as she retreated from the kiss, flashing him a saucy grin.

San Diego leaned forwards slightly, burying her head into his neck and giggling – her giggle melting into a coo when he started kissing her cheek. Her hands slipped under her criminally-short skirt and yanked her panties down, lifting one leg up and peeling them off, allowing her to kick them off completely. With them out the way she pulled back from his neck and pushed on his shoulders, sending him flopping back against the bed.

''My turn~'' San Diego playfully sang, winking at him as she positioned herself above his erect cock.

The Light Cruiser spent only a few seconds to grasp his cock and line him up with her slit – before promptly dropping down his cock. A loud moan rose from her throat as she immediately sunk halfway down his cock in an instant, her inner walls coiling tight around his sensitive shaft and extracting a sharp groan from him; hot pleasure flooding his dick.

San Diego wasn't content with just half though. With a hot mewl she rolled her hips back and forth, sinking further down his dick and moaning at the sensation, her tight insides squeezing his cock all the while. The Commander groaned from the erotic sensation, gripping her curvy rear and pulling her further down his cock, extracting a lewd moan from his busty girlfriend as she happily complied.

''Ahh~'' San Diego moaned, a shaky smile gracing her lips as she managed to take his full length inside her.

Her smile turned playful not even a second later, her hips lifting up until his cock nearly slipped back out her – only for her to promptly plunge herself back down his cock, moaning as he stuffed her full all over again. Slowly she redid the lewd movement; repeatedly impaling herself on his cock and sending waves of breath-stealing pleasure through him, a strained grunt escaping him.

Recalling Prinz's earlier technique he reared his hand back – before bringing it down in a lewd smack, spanking San Diego. The cherry-haired girl yelped, her cheeks darkening as he 'punished' her; and incidentally causing her to tighten around his cock pleasurably. San Diego recovered a moment later, pouting softly at him even as her eyes glowed with thinly-veiled lust.

''Mn~'' San Diego puffed her cheeks out, lifting her hips with aching slowness, and then sinking back down with equal slowness.

The Commander released a shaky breath from the feeling, his cock throbbing with need. He spanked her ass again and earned a quivering moan for his troubles, a grin curving at his lips as she sped up a little. Seeing that she wanted to play this game he spanked her again and again, each slap extracting a moan of masochistic delight, her hips moving faster each time.

With a smirk the Commander reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her upper-body down to his level. San Diego didn't even bat an eye, moaning happily as she smashed her lips against his in a heated kiss, continuing to ride his cock as best she could. His hands left her ass and immediately curved around to her breasts, all but yanking her bandeau top down and groping greedy handfuls of her plump breasts, savouring the feel of their soft firmness.

''Ah~'' San Diego moaned into his mouth, breaking off the kiss. ''Commander's a real perv, huh~?''

He responded by pinching both her nipples at once, earning a breathy moan from his cherry-haired girlfriend. San Diego quickly leaned back and resumed bouncing in earnest, shaky moans rising from her throat as she impaled herself on his dick repeatedly – the angle giving him a perfect view of his cock disappearing between her slick folds, her skirt doing nothing to hide the lewd act.

San Diego clearly noticed his gaze, giggling and leaning backwards. One hand was planted behind herself to support her while her other hand reached up to her bouncing breast, lustfully groping and fondling her own tit – moaning lewdly as she teased herself. The erotic sight made him shudder pleasantly, bucking his hips up to meet her lewd bounces and eliciting even more erotic moans from her.

''Hyaah~!'' San Diego cried out happily as he hit a sensitive spot, arching her back as she got more into it. ''C-Commander~! Harder~!''

The Commander grunted in lustful agreement, bucking his hips as fast as they would allow him to. His cock throbbed with need; the wet warmth of her pussy rapidly sapping his stamina away and leaving him twitching inside her. San Diego all but slammed her hips down in response, lustfully riding him with every ounce of energy she had; her sweet cries of pleasure filling the bedroom.

''A-Ah~! C-C-Cumm- _Mmyaah~!_'' San Diego's voice rose to a cry as she orgasmed, impaling herself all the day down his cock as her mind went blank.

A groan passed his lips as San Diego tightened around his cock, the pleasurable sensation too much to ignore – and with a grunt he came, spurts of cum painting her insides white. Each spurt he shot inside was joined by a cute mewl or gasp from his girlfriend, her hips buckling as he came inside her.

''Ahh... so good~'' San Diego moaned happily, going slack against his chest.

The Commander grunted and sat up on his elbows, shuddering as San Diego shifted off his lap and promptly flopped over, panting into the bed while she recovered from her mind-melting orgasm. He didn't have the luxury; a pair of black panties suddenly hitting him in the face and startling him.

''Commander~'' A musical voice called out to him.

The black panties slipped off his face, his gaze flickering over to his right. Prinz Eugen looked back at him with a saucy smile and lust glowing in her eyes, the Heavy Cruiser bent over on all fours and wiggling her ass at him. Her short dress was hiked up to give him a pleasing view of her ass, her lack of panties letting him see her visibly-wet slit, one of her fingers idly rubbing her folds.

No words needed to be said, his cock twitching at the erotic sight. The Commander eagerly pushed himself up and crawled over on his knees, one hand grasping his sensitive cock and jerking himself off, keeping himself hard. Prinz smiled sultrily at that, using two fingers to spread her pussy open for him while never tearing her gaze away from his.

''Mm~'' The Ironblood girl moaned approvingly as he rubbed the tip against her pussy. ''Don't keep me waiting~''

The Commander complied, rolling his hips forwards. Prinz moaned deeply as his cock sunk into her pussy, his girth easily spreading her inner walls apart and stealing the breath from her lungs, leaving her ample chest heaving as she sucked in a deep breath. She was wet enough that he didn't need to take it too slow but he still did regardless, groaning as he buried himself into her hot pussy.

His hands landed on her wide hips and he reared his own hips back, slowly sinking back into her a moment later. Each slow thrust extracted another sensual moan from Prinz, the breathy sound exciting him even more. At her sultry murmur he picked up the pace, thrusting into her slick folds a little faster until his pelvis was bumping up against her ass; her inner walls snugly squeezing his sensitive shaft as he filled her to the brim.

''Haah... that's it...'' Prinz breathed, groaning as he hit her deepest parts. ''Again... harder~''

He shuddered at her lewd demand, eagerly complying with it – and earning a loud moan of pleasure as he suddenly plunged all the way inside her, making her knees buckle. He leaned over her voluptuous frame and slid his hands up her sides, curving them around to the front of her dress. Prinz let out a breathy giggle and helped him, one hand lifting off the bed and grabbing the front of her dress, yanking it down and letting her ample breasts bounce free.

''Mm~!'' Prinz approvingly moaned as his hands grabbed her breasts and gave them a lustful grope – his eager fingers extracting another low moan as he toyed with her tits.

The Commander stifled a groan when she purposefully tightened her pelvic muscles, her inner walls clamping around his cock. The sudden tightness only made him thrust into her faster, shivering at the sound of her pleased moan. Doubly so when she deliberately pushed her hips back towards him, the unexpected move ripping a gasp from his throat; her inner walls pleasurably squeezed his dick.

Prinz let out a giggle at his reaction, arching her back and tilting her head towards him. Without missing a beat he leaned down and kissed her; the angle preventing them from dragging it out for too long yet not stopping him from trying. Their lips constantly broke apart and reconnected as he plunged into her pussy, yet that only made it more erotic; their breath mixing whenever they groaned.

''M-Mm...'' Prinz shuddered as he roughly groped her breasts. ''Harder... make me feel it...''

''I wasn't aware you're a masochist.'' The Commander couldn't help but tease.

The Ironblood girl merely smirked back. ''I can... when I wanna be~''

Any further conversation was silenced as she gave him a quick kiss before shifting her head down, resting it against the bed. Taking that as the sign to go ahead he immediately threw aside his restraint, his thrusts speeding up until he was wildly pounding into Prinz Eugen – relishing the sound of her sharp gasp.

The smacking of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the room, the lewd sound exciting him even further. Even with his hands fondling her breasts they still jiggled about in his grip, their ample size unable to be contained. He ravenously fondled her large boobs in tandem with bucking his hips, eagerly pounding his cock into her quivering pussy so roughly he _felt _the vibration travel through her curvaceous body, the sensation adding to his arousal.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted as she tightened around him, his cock burning with the need to blow – his lust bubbling over.

In an instant his hands abandoned her breasts and went to her arms, yanking them back. Prinz Eugen gasped in surprise as he suddenly tilted her upper body back, the mild discomfort only adding to her pleasure – throaty moans spilling free from her lips as he aggressively pounded her from behind, the lewd slapping of skin ringing in her ears until-

''A-A-Ah- _oh_ _f_-_fuck_\- _AHH~!_'' Prinz screamed as she orgasmed, spasming as unadulterated pleasure flooded her mind.

The Commander grit his teeth as her inner walls strangled his throbbing cock, her honey squirting out around his shaft. The ungodly tightness was too much for him to handle, and after only a few final thrusts he blew his load; shooting thick ropes of cum deep into the Ironblood woman – her scream of pleasure trailing off into a throaty groan.

With his skin tingling and muscles burning he kept thrusting into her for nearly ten seconds straight, gradually slowing down until he finally came to a stop, groaning breathlessly.

Prinz Eugen groaned he pulled out of her, collapsing back onto the bed. He had only a minute to breathe before San Diego was crawling up his frame, grinning eagerly and with a still-panting Prinz behind her, their slim fingers teasingly trailing up his still-erect cock.

''Let's go again, Commander~''

In the background Essex groaned her agreement, and the two busty girls went to work.

X-x-X

''Nn... you two... ahh...''

The Commander groaned, gripping handfuls of the bed as he leaned back on his arms. Behind him San Diego giggled, kissing the back of his neck and pressing her round boobs against his back; her hands teasingly running along his chest and shoulders. The main event was the one in front him however; namely Essex and Prinz working in unison, moving their breasts along his throbbing erection; the pillowy softness driving him mad.

Prinz giggled and leaned over, kissing Essex full on the lips. The blue-haired carrier moaned embarrassedly but didn't resist, simply letting the more playful woman devour her moans. Even as their lips meshed together neither stopped moving their breasts; smothering his cock between their soft tits.

''Haah...'' He grit his teeth, forcing himself to keep his eyes open – to watch as they pleasured him. ''C-Crap... you two...!''

His warning cut short as he let out a low groan, a burning rush flooding his cock right before he blew; shooting ropes of cum all over Prinz and Essex.

Both women moaned, their breasts becoming coated in his seed.

X-x-X

''A-A-Ahh~! Faaaster~!''

The Commander eagerly complied, pounding into San Diego's tight ass with wild abandon, savouring her tightness. The busty girl wailed as he fucked her bent-over, her slim legs quivering as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind and threatened to make her collapse onto the floor beneath them.

Prinz was there to help with that, sat beneath the bent-over Light Cruiser and with her head between San Diego's thighs, ravenously eating her out. The sensation of Prinz's tongue lapping at her pussy only aroused San Diego more, her shrill moans bouncing off the walls as she took it in two holes. Doubly so when Essex demurely cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a sloppy kiss, muffling her shrill cries.

''Nn... crap...!'' The Commander grunted, his thrusts rapidly growing faster – until he couldn't take it anymore, slamming deep into her ass and cumming inside her again.

San Diego wailed, cumming on Prinz Eugen's tongue and promptly collapsing.

X-x-X

''Mm~! M-Mmph~!''

Essex's hot moans were muffled by San Diego's lips, the cherry-haired girl eagerly groping the carrier's plump breasts with lustful abandon – doing everything from fondling to pinching to squeezing. At the same time Essex kept moving her hips, bouncing reverse-cowgirl on the Commander's throbbing cock with desperate vigour, her pelvis quivering as her orgasm rapidly drew near.

The carrier moaned deeply as the Commander bucked his hips; thrusting up into her pussy and nearly making her cum right then and there. She held on just barely – but any sense of restraint melted as he suddenly slapped her ass, the sensation taking her off-guard and tipping her over the edge.

''_Mm~!_'' She moaned into San Diego's mouth, her mind melting as ropes of cum filled her up once again.

She barely had time to recover from her orgasm before Prinz pulled her off his cock, pinning her to the bed and lustfully mashing their lips together.

X-x-X

''F-Fuck... Mm- _harder~!_''

Prinz Eugen's heated demand wasn't ignored by the Commander, a groan escaping him as he wildly pounded into her quivering pussy. The Ironblood woman's throaty moans were muffled as San Diego straddled her face, mewling like a cat in heat as she pushed Prinz's face against her leaking folds, her hips buckling as Prinz ravenously ate her out.

Unheeding of his aching hips the Commander continued pounding into his girlfriend with feverish thrusts, his cock burning with need. He didn't even try to hold back, simply drilling deep into her slick folds and savouring the sound of her muffled moans, San Diego hips buckling as she too drew close to orgasm.

''A-Ah... _fuck~!_'' Prinz let out a sharp curse, wrapping her legs tight around his waist – before she climaxed, her cry of pleasure muffled by San Diego's folds.

The Commander groaned as she tightened around him, thrusting into her for a few more pleasurable seconds before finally blowing his load inside her, San Diego's orgasmic cry joining Prinz's own.

X-x-X

''Nn... it's three in the morning now, Sandy...''

The Commander groaned softly when San Diego giggled, the sound muffled by his cock. He was laid back on his bed, one hand supporting himself while his other rested on San Diego's head – the bubbly girl smiling up at him as she sucked him off for the last time that night, her tongue expertly playing with his cock. Behind him was Prinz, his head resting up against her pillowy breasts and her hands soothingly stroking his shoulders; gentle kisses peppering his forehead.

A burning rush flooded up his cock and he moaned, shoving her head down his cock – before he shot spurts of cum into her mouth, eliciting a pleased hum from idol as she gulped down his seed without hesitation; sucking his cock clean.

With an audible pop San Diego pulled her lips off, gulping the last of his cum down before giving him a sweet smile.

''Hehe~'' She giggled quietly, winking at him. ''Let's do this again in the shower~''

''_Tomorrow_.'' He replied dryly, his now-limp cock giving a weak twitch.

San Diego hummed in acknowledgement, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before crawling past him over to the pillows. Essex was already there laid on her side, snoozing softly despite all the noise – clearly tuckered out from all the activity. With a light grin San Diego got behind and spooned her, falling asleep within the minute... though even in her sleep she started humping Essex, drooling to herself.

''Mm~'' Prinz groaned into his ear as she shifted back. ''Let's go to sleep now too, ja?''

''Sure.'' The Commander readily agreed, equally if not more exhausted than the rest of them.

Prinz giggled softly and laid down on her side, snuggling up against Essex while fixing him with an affectionate smile. Rolling his eyes the Commander laid down behind her, spooning her curvy frame and yanking the dishevelled covers up and over the four of them.

''Goodnight.'' He murmured, kissing her cheek.

''Night~''

Within minutes the four of them were asleep, waking late on Christmas morning.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: ****Two more AL Christmasy fics to come; 'Royal Christmas' featuring Queen Elizabeth and Warspite x Commander, and 'Christmas Preparations'; featuring Javelin, Laffey, Ayanami and Z23 x Commander.**

**So keep an eye out for those~**


End file.
